This invention concerns a traction- and pressure-transmitting link joint between two structural components executing joint movements, in particular on a connecting rod of an internal combustion engine, with a pin arranged perpendicular to the traction and pressure direction on which are supported bearing regions of both components permitting relative swivelling around the pin.
In a preferred application of the invention, namely, the obtention of a connection between the connecting rod and and piston of an internal combustion engine, e.g., of an automobile, the corresponding link joints as a rule are constructed in a hinge-like manner, i.e., the pin passes in the direction of its axis through alternatingly successive bearing regions of the connecting rod and the piston surrounding it, and is therefore subjected to bending stress. Accordingly, such a design of the link joint necessitates relatively large oscillating masses, and not only in view of the design of the bearing regions in forming the eyes, as it were, surrounding the pin, but also in view of the relatively large stress exerted in the pin.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to create, generally speaking, a traction- and pressure-transmitting link joint between two structural components having a pin extending perpendicularly to the traction and pressure direction in such a manner that the oscillating masses attributable to the link joint become as small as possible.